


Limerick 2

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Morning After, MyWitch25Days2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



There once was a Headmaster named Snape

Who was in dire need of escape

Strange mushrooms he brewed

Next morning’s bill proved

For ten galleons he’d shagged an Ape


End file.
